De pólvora y risas
by Yimy Kes
Summary: El baile de navidad, besos en el vestuario y muchas bromas. Pólvora y muchas risas. Eso siempre. Pero también muchos malos momento. Los componentes de su historia, la de Fred y Angelina. Leve George/Angelina al final. Regalo para Crystallus.


_**De pólvora y risas**_

Angelina se preguntó cómo habían llegado a esa situación, con Fred besándola apasionadamente contra la pared del vestuario de quiddicht. Creía recordar que todo había empezado con un "Hola Fred" en el lago, cuando lo encontró y se quedó extrañada de no ver a George alrededor. Luego, le pareció que habían empezado a hablar y a pasear, hasta que habían llegado a los vestuarios. Movidos por la nostalgia, habían forzado la puerta y empezado a hablar de quiddicht. No se enteraron cuando la conversación se movió hacia temas más profundos (lo cual no impedía que Fred pudiera bromear con ellos), mucho menos cuándo Fred había interrumpido a Angelina a mitad de frase con un beso en los labios.

Angelina nunca se había interesado especialmente por Fred. Era su compañero de equipo, un compañero de clase especialmente gracioso y simpático y poco más. Nunca había notado cosas como el leve olor a pólvora y otras sustancias que lo envolvía o el brillo que tenía en los ojos cuando hablaba de sus ambiciones. No tenía ni idea de lo que se perdía.

Tampoco era que el como habían llegado ahí le importara especialmente. Ahora su interés se reducía a los labios de Fred moviéndose en sincronía con los suyos, sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo y sus propios dedos enredándose en el pelo de él.

OoOo

-¿Con quién vas a ir tú?-quiso saber Ron.

Fred apenas había pensando en ello, pero tampoco es que necesitase hacerlo. Solo había una miembro en su lista de candidatas.

-Con Angelina.

-¿Qué?-exclamó Ron, sorprendido-. ¿Se lo has pedido ya?

-Buena pregunta-reconoció Fred. Y ya era hora de darle respuesta. Volvió la cabeza y gritó-: ¡Eh, Angelina!

Angelina, que estaba charlando con Alicia Spinnet cerca del fuego, se volvió hacia él.

-¿Qué?-preguntó.

-¿Quieres ser mi pareja de baile?

Mientras Angelina le dirigía una mirada evaluadora, el corazón de Fred se aceleró, aunque no permitió que nadie lo notase.

-Bueno, vale-aceptó, y se volvió para seguir hablando con Alicia, con una leve sonrisa en la cara.

Ya está. Nada de discursos elaborados, romanticismos, tartamudeos, nervios, dudas ni el tipo de cosa que forma el canon de las peticiones. Ninguno de los dos las necesitaban. Con la espontaneidad de Fred y la soltura de Angelina les bastaba.

OoOo

Angelina se miro por última vez al espejo y suspiró, recibiendo un codazo de Alicia.

-Relájate, mujer, te juro por el quiddicht que estás preciosa.

Angelina no pudo evitar sonreír. Se había deshecho sus habituales trenzas, y ahora unos cuidados rizos enmarcaban su rostro. Llevaba una túnica azul oscuro de seda y su sonrisa de felicidad le confería un aspecto radiante. Alicia le dijo que se iba a quedar un par de minutos más arreglándose y la empujó hacia las escaleras, provocando que casi tropezara por culpa de los tacones. Descendió con cuidado, abrió la puerta de los dormitorios y contuvo el aliento. Sentado en el reposabrazos de uno de los sofás estaba Fred, hablando animadamente con George. Puede ser que fuesen imaginaciones suyas, pero a Angelina le pareció que nunca lo había visto tan guapo, túnica de gala negra de segunda mano incluida. Él se giró hacia la puerta distraídamente y abrió los ojos como platos al verla. Su cara era todo un poema, estaba completamente maravillado. Se levantó con soltura e hizo aparecer con la varita un ramo de flores violeta chillón. Hizo una parodia de reverencia y le besó la mano con suavidad.

-¿Tendría esta bella señorita la amabilidad de acompañarme al baile?-preguntó con voz pomposa.

Angelina rió.

-No si sigues haciendo el payaso, burro.

Fred sonrió con picardía mientras la cogía del brazo y salían de camino al baile. Iban charlando y riendo mientras sorteaban a las parejas. Durante la cena, apenas tocaron la comida. De haberlo hecho, Angelina se habría ahogado mientras reía y Fred y se habría perdido las agudas réplicas que ella tenía a sus bromas más estúpidas.

-¿Bailamos?-preguntó Fred, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia la pista de baile cuando las parejas empezaron a llenarla. Angelina sonrió con malicia.

-Solo si puedes seguirme el ritmo.

Bailaron con entusiasmo, emoción y, para qué negarlo, poco respeto hacia las demás parejas. Pero es que, en un momento dado, dejaron de notar que estaban allí. Para ellos en ese momento solo importaba el otro y el ritmo de la canción del momento (aunque tampoco es que se les diera muy bien seguirlo. Lo suyo era el quiddicht y las bromas, no el baile). Angelina ya no sabía si el cosquilleo que sentía desde las puntas de los dedos de los pies hasta el cabello era fruto solo de la cerveza de mantequilla. Fred no podía entender cómo nunca se había fijado en que Angelina era tan guapa, ni en que ponía esa expresión tan encantadora cuando sonreía.

El ritmo de una canción lenta inundó la pista. Fred se acercó más a Angelina, y ella lo rodeó con los brazos, pegándose a él. Bailaron con suavidad por primera vez en toda la noche, los dedos de él en la cintura de ella, los brazos de ella envolviéndolo. Angelina enterró la nariz en el pecho de Fred, y bajo el suave y envolvente olor a colonia aún percibió restos del olor a pólvora que lo caracterizaba. Con suavidad, Fred se separó un poco ella, la cogió por el mentón y la besó con dulzura, en un beso con sabor a cerveza de mantequilla y algo de chocolate (por parte de ella) y a menta y más cerveza de mantequilla (por parte de él). Se quedaron así hasta que terminó la canción, cuando se separaron con lentitud, disfrutando de las sensaciones que les habían quedado tras el beso. Angelina tomó a Fred de la mano y lo arrastró fuera del Gran Comedor, hacia los jardines, y con la misma los dejó atrás. Fred ya iba a preguntar a dónde se dirigía, cuando se dio cuenta de lo obvio de la respuesta y sonrió con malicia.

Por segunda vez en poco tiempo, forzaron la puerta de los vestuarios de quiddicht y la aseguraron por dentro. Se enzarzaron en un beso apasionado y lo único que salió de sus labios esa noche fue el nombre del otro, como si fuese lo único importante en todo el universo (para ellos, así era). Caricias, jadeos, gemidos y algo más. Sin palabras de relleno. No las necesitaban.

En algún momento cuando se separaron, a las tantas de la madrugada, Fred le pidió salir a Angelina. _Sí_ nunca había parecido una palabra tan gloriosa.

OoOo

Angelina tomaba apuntes distraídamente, más concentrada en el rasgueo de la pluma que en lo que estaba escribiendo. Ese día les tocaba una clase teórica de Transformaciones, y pese a ser con creces más entretenida que Historia de la Magia, se hacía pesada. Oyó el zumbido de una mosca y un par de bostezos y suspiró. A su lado, Fred miraba por la ventana mientras jugueteaba con la pluma, hasta que un momento dado se le cayó. En un acto reflejo, Angelina se agachó para recogerla, momento que él aprovechó para agacharse también y depositar un suave y pícaro beso en sus labios. Al ver que Angelina se quedó paraliza, mirándolo perpleja, rió entre dientes y cogió la pluma de su mano. Ambos se incorporaron y volvieron a atender a sus cosas (el rasgar de la pluma y la ventana).

Pero ahora, con la mano de Fred entrelazada a la suya, a Angelina la clase de Transformaciones ya no le parecía tan mala.

OoOo

Angelina no sabía como acabaron las cosas sucediendo así. Hacía días que no paraba de pelear con Fred, hasta por la tontería más nimia. Sin embargo, no fue una discusión lo que había puesto punto y final a su relación. En realidad, habían estado de lo más tranquilos, hablando civilizadamente y poniendo las cosas en perspectiva. Cierto que Angelina nunca había visto a Fred tan serio, pero de resto todo había sucedido con naturalidad. Habían decidido que mejor serían amigos, y así era ahora mismo. En ese momento le había parecido la mejor solución.

En ese momento.

No, era mentira. En ningún momento eso le había parecido una solución, solo una vía de escape. La peor vía de escape.

Por eso ahora estaba ahí, a la sombra de un árbol junto al lago, cuando debería estar cenando, con la cara enterrada en las rodillas y llorando como nunca lo había hecho. Dolía, y mucho. Lo único que quería hacer en ese momento era levantarse e ir corriendo a ver a Fred, gritarle, golpearle y suplicarle que volvieran. Pero no era capaz. Tenía miedo de lo que podría ocurrir. Así que seguía ahí, llorando. Impotente.

Escuchó unos pasos a su espalda y se giró. Durante un segundo, a través de las lágrimas, creyó que era Fred y la alegría la golpeó como una bola de demolición. Y se esfumó tan rápido como había llegado al enjugarse las lágrimas y ver bien al recién llegado.

George.

Sin decir nada, se sentó a su lado y empezó a decir una broma casual sobre el calamar gigante. Angelina, siguiendo a un impulso, lo abrazó con fuerza, haciendo que se callara, enterró la cabeza en su pecho y rompió a llorar con más fuerza que antes. George la abrazó con suavidad y permaneció en silencio.

-Sigue hablando-murmuró Angelina con la voz rota por los sollozos-. Por favor.

Él sonrió con dulzura y lo hizo, de cuanta tontería se le pasó por la cabeza. Angelina no le preguntó qué hacía allí y por qué no estaba con Fred. De haberlo hecho, George le habría contado con franqueza el estado de su hermano y ya no habría podido seguir huyendo.

OoOo

La victoria nunca había tenido un sabor tan amargo para todos como la vez que ganaron a Slythering en el último año en Hogwarts de Angelina. Se cambiaron en silencio, rehuyendo la mirada los unos de los otros. Alicia y Katie fueron las primeras en salir, cruzando un par de frases sobre el partido. Fred se quedó allí sentado, con los ojos fijos en sus manos, que reposaban sobre su regazo. Escuchó a Angelina trasteando en el despacho del capitán y giró la cabeza cuando ella salió y abrió los ojos como platos, perpleja de encontrarlo allí solo.

Era la primera vez que se quedaban a solas desde el final del curso pasado, y tenía que ser precisamente allí. Su relación no era en absoluto tensa, en realidad seguían siendo tan amigos como siempre, pero al encontrarse en esa situación, en ese lugar, no pudieron evitar recordar.

Fred clavó en Angelina esos ojos en los que tantas veces ella se había sumergido, generalmente con una sonrisa asomando por las comisuras de los labios. Se quedaron así un par de minutos, pero ellos apenas lo notaron. El tiempo no se había detenido, sencillamente había dejado de importarles. Fred fue el que rompió el silencio.

-¿Qué? ¿No hay ninguna reprimenda por haber estado apunto de participar en lo que lo jorobó todo?-preguntó burlón.

-No. Esperaré a que estén también George y Harry, prefiero dejaros sordos a la vez y no quiero quedarme afónica dos veces.

OoOo

Angelina se abrió paso entre la gente, metiendo los codos sin vacilar para obligarlos a apartarse a toda costa. Tras muchos empellones, protestas y alguna que otra patada, consiguió llegar a primera fila. Se sentía como si estuviera en medio de una pesadilla. Esta vez estaba segura de que expulsarían a Fred. O aún peor, Filch usaría los métodos de tortura que tanto se moría por emplear. Sí, definitivamente, eso debía de ser una pesadilla.

Vio a Filch, que casi lloraba de felicidad, abrirse paso a empujones hasta la profesora Umbridge.

-Ya tengo el permiso, señora-anunció con voz ronca mientras agitaba un trozo de pergamino-. Tengo el permiso y tengo las fustas preparadas. Déjeme hacerlo ahora, por favor…

-Muy bien, Argus-repuso ella-. Vosotros dos-prosiguió sin dejar de mirar a los gemelos- vais a saber qué les pasa a los alborotadores en mi colegio.

-¿Sabe qué le digo?-replicó Fred-. Me parece que no.- miró a su hermano y añadió-: Creo que ya somos mayorcitos para estar internados en un colegio, George.

-Sí, yo también tengo esa impresión-coincidió George con desparpajo.

-Ya va siendo hora de que pongamos a prueba nuestro talento en el mundo real, ¿no?-e preguntó Fred.

-Desde luego-contestó George.

Y antes de que la profesora Umbridge pudiera decir ni una palabra, los gemelos levantaron las varitas y gritaron al unísono:

-¡Accio escobas!

Em medio de la confusión que causaron, Fred miró a Angelina y le guiñó el ojo disimuladamente, haciendo un instante después como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Mientras se iban, acompañados del aplauso apoteósico de los estudiantes, Angelina aplaudió y gritó como nadie, mientras una miríada de lágrimas caía por sus mejillas. No en vano sentía como si Fred se hubiese llevado una parte de ella consigo.

OoOo

Angelina entró de un modo silencioso en la tienda. Era muy temprano y casi no había gente en el callejón Diagon. Las tiendas apenas habían empezado a abrir y la gran mayoría seguían cerradas. La tienda debía de acabar de abrir, pensó Angelina, ya que no había nadie y solo se oía un trasteo procedente de la trastienda.

Era siete de septiembre y a Angelina se le hacía raro no estar en Hogwarts. Había conseguido trabajo en el ministerio en el departamento de Quiddicht, y desde entonces había estado muy ocupada, por lo que no había tenido tiempo de nada. Había escuchado rumores acerca de que los gemelos se habían hecho de oro, cosa que no le extrañaba, ya que llevaba años viendo su potencial, pero quería comprobarlo con sus propios ojos.

(En realidad solo buscaba una excusa para volver a ver a Fred)

Echó un vistazo a la tienda y esbozó una sonrisa nostálgica. Llevaba impresa en cada rincón la personalidad y el sentido del gusto de los gemelos. Muchos de los artículos llamaron su atención, pero no le dio tiempo a acercarse cuando una empleada salió de la trastienda y la miró con sorpresa.

-Oh, vaya, no creí que hubiese una clienta tan temprano-sonrió, no con la típica sonrisa comercial, sino de un modo que delataba que enserio le gustaba su trabajo-. Estoy a su disposición para cualquier cosa, no dude en pedir ayuda.

-Bueno, en realidad yo… me gustaría hablar con los dueños de la tienda.

-Verity, no olvides reponer las Fantasías Patentadas, ayer se agotaron de los estantes… vaya, Angelina, que sorpresa-dijo Fred saliendo de la trastienda cargado de cajas que se apresuró a soltar en el mostrador.

-Pasaba por aquí para ir a Gringotts y se me ocurrió pasar a saludar-mintió. Había ido expresamente para verlo-Creo que soy la única que no ha venido a recoger su autógrafo, no sé si te habrás enterado, pero hicisteis historia en el colegio. También he tenido noticias vuestras en el ministerio-dijo dando una vuelta y exhibiendo una capa que Fred reconoció como una capa escudo. Angelina puso los ojos en blanco-. Prácticamente nos obligaron a llevarlo. Al parecer el tener al Elegido como maestro no cuenta como justificante para pasar de eso.

Fred rió. La conversación siguió por terrenos similares, lo típico cuando dos excompañeros se encuentran. George llegó al poco rato, y tras cruzar un par de palabras más, Angelina se despidió con "se me hace tarde" y los gemelos recibieron a los clientes que empezaban a llegar.

OoOo

Angelina trataba de sincronizar Pottervigilancia mientras pensaba en otras cosas. Hacía poco que había renunciado al trabajo, incapaz de soportar la incertidumbre del ministerio, y había empezado a trabajar en bar perteneciente a una pareja de magos, situado en un lugar apartado. El sueldo no era lo mejor del universo, pero estaba alejada del foco de problemas, que era lo que quería. Todos los días ojeaba el Profeta y cualquier fuente de información que tuviese a mano, leyendo con especial avidez la sección de necrológicas, temblando ante la idea de hallar el nombre de alguien conocido.

Consiguió sincronizar la amisora y escuchó la habitual entrada de Lee Jordan. Hacía poco que la había encontrado y desde entonces siempre la seguía. Era la mayor fuente de información de la que disponía, y la única fiable.

En el fondo, Angelina pedía a gritos un poco de acción. Hacer algo. Lo que fuera.

Contuvo el aliento mientras escuchaba la lista de muertes del día. Como siempre, se le revolvió el estómago, pero, muy a su pesar, no pudo contener un suspiró aliviado al darse cuenta de que no había muerto nadie conocido. La imagen de cierto pelirrojo le vino a la mente involuntariamente. Sabía que habían cerrado su tienda, y se preguntaba qué sería de él. Sacudió la cabeza, no podía permitirse pensar en eso ahora, y siguió escuchando. Hasta que de pronto oyó una voz familiar…

No, no podía ser, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Fred.

Angelina pegó el oído a la radio, aún a riesgo de quedarse sorda y una sonrisa de alivio se deslizó por su cara. Sí que era él. Tenía el tono bromista de siempre, aunque más maduro, seguramente a causa de la guerra.

Angelina no pudo evitar acabar llorando de la risa y la alegría a causa de un comentario que Fred acababa de hacer.

Sí, por un instante, todo iba bien.

OoOo

Las maldiciones zumbaban a su alredor. Angelina se movía con rapidez, esquivándolas, al tiempo que trataba de aturdir al mortífago con el que peleaba. No sabía decir quién era, la máscara le impedía adivinarlo, pero lo que sí sabía era que era muy rápido. Angelina esquivó a duras penas la última maldición que le había lanzado cuando lo vio prepararse para volver a atacar. Supo que esa vez no le iba a dar tiempo de esquivarla, y ya empezaba a pensar que ahí acababa todo cuando el mortífago quedó tendido en el suelo. Una silueta se adivinaba detrás de la nube de polvo que había levantado al caer, una silueta que Angelina conocía muy bien.

-¡Fred!-gritó. Él la agarró del brazo y tiró de ella para meterla en un pasadizo oculto en la pared. Angelina le miró a los ojos. No había miedo alguno en ellos, seguía brillando la misma chispa bromista de siempre. No, no era la misma. En ellos, Angelina confirmó lo que ya sospechaba gracias a Pottervigilancia: la guerra lo había hecho madurar, al igual que a los demás, aunque siguiera siendo él.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Hay algún otro mortífago del que tenga que vengarme?-preguntó él, intentando hablar con ligereza, aunque se notaba que estaba preocupado.

-No, estoy bien, creo. ¿Cómo estás tú?-inquirió, palpándole el rostro con tanta preocupación que lo hizo reír.

-Perfectamente, ningún lameculos del mortífago mayor podrá conmigo.

Angelina apartó las manos.

-¿Por qué me has arrastrado aquí entonces, si ya está comprobado que sigo viva y de ti es una pérdida de tiempo preocuparse?-habló con más frialdad de la que pretendía, pero no podía permitirse olvidar que a pocos metros de ellos muchas personas se estaban jugando la vida.

-Por esto-respondió él.

Y la besó.

Nunca la había besado así, con tanta pasión y de un modo tan profundo, como si ese beso fuese el último. Al pensar esto, Angelina no pudo evitar enredar los dedos en su pelo y pegarse aún más a él, correspondiéndole con desesperación, casi como si fuera una necesidad. Lo era, se corrigió. Esa noche se estaban jugando la vida y ese beso _podía_ ser el último. Cuando por fin se separaron, jadeantes, Fred la estrechó contra sí con fuerza y Angelina enredó los brazos en su cuello, como si no fuese a soltarlo nunca. No parecía que jamás hubiesen roto. No podían permitirse dejarse llevar no por eso, no ahora. Se quedaron así un instante más, sin hablar, porque las palabras solo estorbarían, pero al final tuvieron que separarse. Tenían que seguir luchando.

-No quiero que te pase nada-casi suplicó ella.

-Tranquila, no me pasará nada, te lo prometo-prometió Fred. Y Angelina solo pudo creerle, no había más a lo que aferrarse-. Cuídate-murmuró, también suplicante. Ambos salieron de la habitación y se alejaron, en direcciones opuestas.

OoOo

Angelina y Alicia entraron en el Gran Comedor, despeinadas, con las túnicas rasgadas y un par de heridas sangrantes en las mejillas. El subidón de adrenalina de la pelea iba disminuyendo paulatinamente conforme iban dejando atrás cadáveres enemigos y de su mismo bando. Echaron un vistazo entristecido por el Gran Comedor, rogando para sus adentros por no encontrar a nadie conocido. No fue hasta la segunda revisión cuando Angelina lo vio.

-¡¡No!!-exclamó con voz ahogada-. ¡Él no!

No podía ser verdad, ¿cierto? Él no podía morir, no precisamente él. Se lo había prometido. ¡Se lo había prometido! Angelina sintió como algo en su interior se rompía como la promesa que Fred le había hecho. ¿Por qué seguía todo el mundo moviéndose? ¿Por qué no se detenían? ¿No comprendían lo que había pasado? ¿El dolor que ahora parecía abarcarlo todo y rellenar cada pequeño rincón no les afectaba? Apenas notó cuando las lágrimas empezaron a resbalar por sus mejillas, todos sus sentidos estaban puestos en él. "Por favor, dime, que solo está inconsciente, por favor, por favor" suplicó para sus adentros. TENÍA que estar solo inconsciente. Se lo había prometido. No podía morir, ¡no él! No cuando acababa de volver a verlo. No, nunca. Sin embargo, el estado de su familia era una prueba irrefutable de la verdad. Angelina sollozó aún más fuerte. No, por favor…

-Angelina, ¿qué ocurre… Oh, no-gimió Alicia, alarmada al ver el cuerpo de Fred tendido en el suelo, semioculto por su familia. Angelina enterró la cabeza en el cuello de su amiga, incapaz de seguir soportando la visión de Fred así. Dolía, Demasiado para explicarlo con palabras. Demasiado para asumirlo. Alicia la abrazó y empezó a pasar con delicadeza los dedos por entre las trenzas de su amiga, sin importarle que esta estuviera empezando a empaparle el hombro de la túnica-. Vamos a dar un paseo-murmuró con suavidad y la voz rota.

Angelina no quería irse. Irse sería como escapar. Y si escapaba ahora luego sería más difícil aún. Y ya había escapado bastante de Fred. Y justo cuando dejaba de hacerlo, él se iba. ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?!

Pero tampoco podía seguir ahí por más tiempo. Antes de que Alicia la arrastrara fuera del Gran Comedor, giró una última vez la cabeza… solo para encontrarse con los ojos de George, tan iguales a los Fred, anegados por las lágrimas.

OoOo

A su alrededor todo eran lágrimas y tristeza. Los Weasley estaban todos juntos, unidos como una piña, con los ojos enrojecidos, apoyados en los demás. Todos, salvo George, al que no se le veía por ninguna parte. Hacía un par de días que no hablaba con nadie y procuraba estar alejado de la gente. A Angelina le hubiera gustado intentar ayudarlo, pero ni siquiera podía ayudarse a sí misma.

Normalmente, cabría esperar que en un día tan triste como ese, estuviera lloviendo, como si el cielo llorase contigo. Angelina, por el contrario, quería que hubiese un cielo azul impoluto, alegre, como lo era Fred. Sin embargo, no era ninguna de las dos opciones: estaba nublado, pero por la pinta que tenía no cabía esperar que lloviese hasta dentro de varias horas.

De pronto, sintió un leve olor a pólvora en el aire, y giró la cabeza con brusquedad, pese a saber que eso era imposible. Para su decepción y alegría, George se desplomó a su lado sin decir ni una palabra. Tenía los ojos hinchados, las mejillas húmedas y un hondo sufrimiento impreso en el rostro, como si nunca hubiese sonreído ni fuese a hacerlo. Angelina desvió los ojos entristecida y se quedó mirando las mangas de su túnica negra.

-¿Por qué negro?-preguntó sin previo aviso.

George tardó bastante en reaccionar, y cuando lo hizo tenía un aspecto completamente embotado.

-¿Eh?

-¿Por qué negro? El negro es un color vacío. No da risa. A él le hubiera gustado que hubiéramos venido como nos diese la gana, no como manda el protocolo. Que…-no sabía por qué estaba diciendo todo eso, así que se calló. De todas formas, parecía que George la escuchaba solo a medias.

En ese momento, un mago muy formal y con aspecto compungido se subió al estrado y empezó a hablar. Angelina a penas le prestó atención. ¿Para qué? ¿Qué sabría él de Fred? Bien podría haber estado hablando de otra persona que nadie notaría la diferencia. Él no había conocido a Fred. Al Fred que siempre estaba maquinando una travesura y al que las bromas le salían solas. El que pese a aprobar tres TIMOS había demostrado ser un genio para los negocios y los inventos abriendo Sortilegios Weasley. El que en Pottervigilancia conseguía arrancar a todos una carcajada en tiempos en que ya casi no se recordaba el significado de la palabra. El que la invitó al baile de navidad. Angelina sintió las lágrimas derramarse por su mejillas, pero no hizo nada por pararlas.

Se dio cuenta de que el discurso había terminado cuando vio que todos empezaban a levantarse para ir al cementerio. Hizo el amago de levantarse también cuando sintió que George la agarraba con fuerza de la muñeca y la obligaba a quedarse sentada. Seguía con la vista fija en ninguna parte y no la había mirado en ningún momento, pero Angelina simplemente le hizo caso. Suponía que George no quería ir mientras estuviera toda la concurrencia de gente y que pese a no querer hablar con nadie, tampoco quería estar solo. No más de lo que ya estaba sin Fred. Se libró el agarre de su muñeca y entrelazó con suavidad sus dedos con los de él. Apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y miró ella también al vacío. O a lo imposible. O al pasado. Ahora eran lo mismo.

No supo si habían pasado horas o tan solo un instante. Lo que sí supo fue que de pronto George se levantó y se la quedó mirando, como esperando que hiciera lo mismo. Angelina se incorporó, rebuscó la varita en el bolsillo de la túnica e hizo aparecer un ramo de flores. No prestó atención a cuales eran, lo único que le interesaba era que fueran de colores chillones y que no combinasen ni con cola. George las miró y Angelina supuso que quizá, en cualquier otro momento, le habría hecho gracia la elección. Él le pasó un brazo por la cintura, la estrechó contra él, y, para sorpresa de Angelina, se desaparecieron.

Aparecieron delante de una tumba llena de flores de vistosos colores que destacaban entre flores blancas, lo que hacía fácil reconocer cuántos invitados lo conocían de verdad. Angelina se quedó mirando como en trance la inscripción de la lápida.

_Fred Weasley_

No pudo seguir leyendo. Esa piedra, ese nombre era la confirmación de sus temores. Lo sabía. Lo sabía desde hacía días, pero no se lo creía. No quería creerlo, porque eso sería aceptar que Fred de verdad estaba muerto. Que nunca volvería a hacerla reír, que nunca volvería a ver sus ojos chispeantes ni su sonrisa que nunca presagiaba nada bueno. Que nunca volvería a ver a Fred Weasley. Oyó un sollozo ahogado a su lado.

Angelina miró a George y obtuvo la respuesta antes de formularse la pregunta. George nunca podría llenar el lugar de su hermano. Eran demasiado diferentes para que eso fuera posible, aunque el resto de la gente no lo notase. Pero puede que dentro de mucho tiempo, a base de risas (ambos tendrían que recordar cómo se hacía eso), bromas (¿de verdad habían formado parte de su vida alguna vez? El cielo sobre sus cabezas estaba demasiado gris para recordarlo), apoyarse mutuamente en el otro y demostrarse que aún existía la felicidad (pese a que la hubiesen perdido de vista a mitad del camino), lograse abrir su propio lugar. Y ella lo recibiría con los brazos abiertos.

Pero ahora no podía pensar en eso. Las lágrimas aún seguían corriendo húmedas por sus mejillas y el dolor en el pecho seguía en pleno apogeo. La cara sin vida de Fred pegada a sus párpados, el olor a pólvora flotando en el aire y su risa resonando lejana en su memoria. La realidad aún no terminaba de calar en su mente y el adiós aún se negaba a salir de sus labios.

Aún así, haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas y dejando el ramo de flores estrujadas sobre la tumba, lo dijo, en bajito, para poder fingir luego que no lo había oído.

_Adiós, Fred._

**Nota: la última escena ha sido un capricho personal. En teoría el fic debería situarse sólo en Hogwarts, pero necesitaba ponerla. Y, para ser sincera, para mí no es la última sino la primera. Porque fue la primera que escribí, lo primero en venírseme a la mente después de enterarme quién me había tocado o cómo iba a desarrollar el fic. Y es mi favorita xD.**

**Bueno, siendo franca, no me gusta demasiado como me quedó el fic u.u, podría haber estado mejor. Disfruté lo indecible haciéndolo, bajo presión pero pasándomelo bomba, ya que me encanta escribir sobre los gemelos. Y al mismo tiempo lo odio, porque no puedo hacerles justicia. Por eso me centré en las sensaciones y no en las conversaciones, porque para las últimas no tenía inspiración alguna. Otro reto es que de esta pareja, ¡no hay datos! U.U. Eso y que soy fanática acérrima del George/Angelina, y en cada escenita que hacía no podía evitar fangirlear con que aparecía George y conseguía el protagonismo (ains. Lo siento, no pude evitarlo en la ruptura xD) Pero bueno, espero que te haya gustado, Crystallus n.n, y que pases una feliz navidad. Pásatelo bien, y me alegro un montonazo de que me halla tocado tu reto, aunque haya provocado el destroce de la pareja o.o. Si te decepcionó, ¡no me mates!**

**A todas las demás lectoras, si queréis hacerme el mejor regalo de navidad, (y gratis) pido un review =D.**

**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y SED FELICES!**

**Saludos, nos leemos.**


End file.
